


Temper Tantrums And Pudding

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Tantrums And Pudding

John knows the second Eleanor's nose wrinkles that trouble is coming, moving speedily to pull the dessert away and replace it with plain yogurt, setting the other aside, even as he turns back Eleanor throws the yogurt, splattering yogurt everywhere, his sigh is slight as he banishes her from the room, rolling his eyes before slumping at the table. 

"Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen..."

Katie laughs the second she lays eyes on him. 

"What did you do?"

"I attempted blueberries..."

"I guess that was a no..."

John says nothing, indicating the yogurt all over his face. 

"That was a no."

She barely hides her laughter even as she moves to pick up the abandoned spoon and dip it into the refused yogurt and fruit, smiling even as she eats, noting his bemused smile. 

"What? I'm not nine... I like fruit."

"You are just... so damn cute."

"I try."

She smirks, batting his spoon away to steal the chocolate, teasing him slightly with her triumphant smile.


End file.
